When The Stars Fade
by awilliamsbbc.98
Summary: *COMPANION PIECE to my other story Isildur's Heir and should be read as such* When Aragorn finds himself in the darker places of the world he begins to doubt his path. An old friend reminds him that sometimes light cannot be seen but must still be trusted.


_So, I decided to post this one shot after all. It should be considered a companion piece to my other story, Isildur's Heir as the characters and situations referenced in it are drawn from that story. If you don't want to read the whole fic then I would suggest at least reading chapters three and seven for a better understanding of this story._

 _Earendil was a mariner  
that tarried in Arvernien;  
And built a boat of timber felled  
in Nimbrethil to journey in;  
Her sails he wove of silver fair,  
of silver were her lanterns made  
Her prow was fashioned like a swan  
And light upon he banner laid.  
-From The Song of Earendil by J.R.R. Tolkien_

Aragorn lost sight of the stars as he made his journey west and south beneath the broiling pall of vapour that constantly rose from the foul plains of Mordor. That loss alone of the many he had endured on his bitter trek distressed him. To be alone, even in the dark and evil places of the world, he could easily endure; for he was never truly alone while the light of Earendil shone upon him. Such had been the Blessed Mariner's promise, made many years ago when the shadow of Angmar would have claimed him as its own.

Since his vision of the great lord all Aragorn had needed to find his strength again, even when darkness threatened him, was to look upon the star of his ancestor. It brought him peace, even in his darkest moments and lent him strength to carry on. Without that light he now felt truly lost and alone; wandering in a wilderness he could not escape.

He found a place to camp that night, high in the stony crags that formed the border between Mordor and the land of Harad to the south, but sleep would not come to him. He stared into the roiling sky and wished, not for the first time, that his path could have led him anywhere but here. Despair threatened to overwhelm him and the dark, heavy air that drifted up from Mordor nearly choked him.

"If I am wrong to despair then surely you would give me a sign! I beg you give me strength!" In the darkness he was not ashamed to call out for help though he feared the silence that would answer him.

 _"Above all, even in your darkest of moments, remember this; you have never been alone."*_ Earendil's long ago words came back to him as clearly as if the Mariner now sat beside him in the dark, but when he turned to look he was alone.

Aragorn laughed bitterly to himself. "Perhaps that has been true, until now." He spoke his words nearly as a challenge to the dark sky but his accusation was met with no chiding gleam of light. Suddenly he felt very foolish and turned his eyes from the heavens; he would find no answers there. He wrapped his cloak around him and tried to find what rest he could though the old wound of the Witchking's blade pained him more than it had in years.*

He fell into an uneasy sleep and his mind was plagued by vague and shadowed dreams until he fell into one which seemed more real than the stones of the mountains which rose around him.

A great chasm lay before his feet and a hot wind roared up from it though when he looked down into the depths he could see no trace of the bottom. The foul smell of death and decay was borne upward on the wind and he choked at the stench. He knew that a light shone behind him, pure and clean to wash away any trace of darkness. All he need do was turn from the chasm and be saved, but the darkness called to him and ensnared his will until he had no power to move. The fear he had pushed aside when he was saved from the shadow rushed back upon him now. He was not now worthy, nor could he ever be worthy of Gondor's crown. All he had fought for through the long years would now be lost in the song of the darkness as it beckoned him. He felt himself falling and could find no foothold as the chasm gaped before him like a great mouth, ready to devour him. Yet suddenly he was caught by arms of light which would not let him fall. and the sweet smell of trees and clear water washed away the stench of the evil below him.

"Do you lose your faith in me so easily child?" Earendil asked him gentle as Aragorn once more gazed upon the wise and ancient face.

"Forgive me, my lord. I could not find your light and I began to despair." He hung his head in shame.

"My child, your path will not always lead you in the light of my star. There will be many months were you must travel beneath skies were the stars are strange and the people stranger still. Yet I will always be with you; was this not the promise I made to you? You must not doubt; you must have faith, even when your path seems dark and the stars are hidden." He smiled and was gone.

The abyss beneath Aragorn's feet vanished and if he dreamt again that night they were restful dreams of home and loved ones. When morning came he shouldered his pack and turned his face south towards the glittering heat and strange stars of the Harad. Whether his dream of the night was true vision or merely the desperate imaginings of a weary mind it mattered little. His faith had been restored and he smiled; perhaps he would not be alone after all.

 _*These are direct quotes from or references to my other story Isildur's Heir._

 _Thanks for reading! Constructive criticism is welcome! Please review!_

 _Cheers,_

 _A_


End file.
